


Welcome Home Darling

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing House, Takeru is Oikawa's nephew, and daddy Kageyama, he's just mentioned in this, mommy Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just...drabble...Kageyama comes over to Hinata's house for the first time. Natsu makes them play house with her. (House is a make believe game where you act out the members of a family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House

**Author's Note:**

> i just...i dont know this all just happened okay

Kageyama checked his phone again. No response. He glared at the retreating image of his mother’s car as she drove away. With a resigned sigh, he trudged up to the front door. He was over an hour earlier than the time they had agreed on because his mother decided to go out with her friends. Kageyama shuffled slowly, hoping that Hinata would get his text before he had to awkwardly knock on the door.

It was his first time going to Hinata’s house and he was incredibly nervous. Not only was Hinata his first and only friend, he was also his first and only…boyfriend. 

He stood there for a minute, still silently praying that it would open magically and Hinata would greet him with his usual beaming smile that would erase his rising anxiety and-

CLICK.

Kageyama’s eyes widened.

“WELCOME HOME,” A familiar face framed by orange hair beamed up at him. 

Kageyama was rendered speechless as he took in the small figure in a pink skirt and yellow shirt. Fluffly orange hair was held to the side with a cute flower pin. For a minute he wondered if he had mistaken Hinata for a boy all this time. Then his brain kicked in and he realized that this little girl must be the little sister Hinata had mentioned. Kageyama’s heart relaxed.

“MOMMY! WE HAVE A GUEST!” The little girl yelled over her shoulder.

Kageyama froze again. He knew he’d have to meet Hinata’s parents eventually, but he still dreaded it. He wasn’t exactly the friendliest guy out there, not the kind that parents want their kids to be friends with. Or date for that matter. Especially their male kids.

“Who is it, sweetie?” 

For the third time in the past two minutes, Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. He pinched his arm to check if this was reality and he really was seeing what he was seeing. It hurt. So then…

He really was looking at Hinata wearing a heart apron and what appeared to be a light blue dress and grey cardigan. A ladle dangled from his left hand and his hair was held back by a pink hairband. 

“GAH! KAGEYAMA!?” Hinata shouted, a blush spreading quickly across his cheeks. 

“Uh…I…hey…” Kageyama stammered, his face in a similar shade of tomato red. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Hinata crossed an arm in front of his chest protectively and brandished the ladle. 

“My mom had to drop me off early,” Kageyama muttered, covering the lower half of his face with his hand, “I texted you like seven times…”

“Oh…” Hinata lowered the ladle, “This…this isn’t what it looks like! I…Natsu wanted me to play house with her…”

“I see,” Kageyama’s voice cracked. 

“Oni-chan, who is this?” Natsu asked suddenly, grabbing onto Hinata’s sleeve and pointing up at Kageyama.

“This is my friend, Kageyama,” Hinata answered.

“Okay,” Natsu smiled, “He can be the daddy!” 

“WHAT? NO!” They both shouted in unison. 

Natsu frowned and her face started turning a blotchy red. Hinata paled as he recognized the starting signs of her tantrum.

“Okay! Okay!” Hinata shouted, “He can be the daddy!”

“What?” Kageyama glared at Hinata in embarrassement.

Hinata glared back and mouthed, “We have no choice!”

Kageyama slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Alright fine, I’ll play the daddy,” He grumbled.

Natsu took his hand and dragged him inside, her sunny smile back in place. 

“Welcome home, Daddy!” Natsu said happily, hugging him. 

She turned to Hinata and gave him a stern look.

“Isn’t Mommy going to greet Daddy?” She said warningly.

“EH?” Hinata balked, “Uhh…um…”

He clutched the ladle in both hands and looked at Kageyama with an embarrassed and apologetic face. He shuffled over and shyly leaned against Kageyama’s chest. He looked up and Kageyama was met with large amber eyes framed with long lashes, red cheeks and pink lips.

“Welcome home…darling,” Hinata said in a small voice, those pink lips moving tantalizingly. 

Kageyama nearly fell over. He quickly put his arms around Hinata, squeezed once and then pushed him back by the shoulders.

“I’m home!” He said, his red face turned to the side. 

“Okay, let’s have supper!” Natsu called from the hallway.

Kageyama and Hinata froze in shock. Natsu hadn’t even been watching. 

Hinata pressed his hands to his face and sighed.

“Sorry, Kageyama,” He said miserably, “Natsu’s going to a friend’s house later tonight, but not for another hour at least. I should have paid attention to my phone. Then I could have warned you about this.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Kageyama mumbled, “It’s just for an hour, right?”

“Yeah but Natsu gets really serious about playing make-believe games,” Hinata complained, “She’s going through a phase where she wants to be a famous actress or something and she gets mad if I don’t act convincingly enough.”

This was going to be a long hour, Kageyama thought to himself.

“Yeah I kinda got that,” Kageyama said wryly, “Where did you get the clothes by the way?”

“They’re hand me downs from my cousin for Natsu to grow into,” Hinata explained grumpily.

“Cute,” Kageyama teased.

“Don’t make me hit you with this ladle,” Hinata retorted.

They headed down the hall towards the living room. The coffee table was set with a toy tea set. Natsu sat daintily on a pillow at one end. 

“We’re having tea now?” Hinata said in confusion. “I thought I was making supper.”

“No, silly Mommy!” Natsu shook her head, “The tea is for Daddy and I while Mommy makes supper.”

“Is that so…?” Hinata said tersely, “Well then Mommy will be in the kitchen.”

Hinata stomped through the living room to the kitchen.

“Come sit, Daddy!” Natsu patted one of the pillows.

Kageyama obediently sat down. Natsu poured some imaginary tea and set in down in front of him then did the same for herself.

“How was work today, Daddy?” Natsu asked, holding her teacup with her pinky finger sticking out.

“It was good,” Kageyama answered. 

“You didn’t cheat on Mommy did you?!” Natsu said severely.

Kageyama nearly spat out his imaginary tea.

“No, Daddy would never cheat on Mommy,” He sputtered.

“Daddy loves Mommy very much, right?” Natsu pretended to take a sip of tea.

Kageyama felt like sweating. Hinata’s little sister was scary.

“Of course,” Kageyama answered.

“What does Daddy love about Mommy?” Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kageyama heard a clatter from the kitchen. He wondered if Hinata was actually cooking out there. The image of Hinata in that pink apron cooking food popped into his mind and he felt like blushing again. 

“Uh…” Kageyama could feel a blush spreading across his face, “She’s very pretty…and cute?”

“But Mommy is very clumsy,” Natsu whispered loudly.

“Yes, she is,” Kageyama stifled a laugh. 

“Will anyone think Natsu is pretty and cute?” Natsu asked quietly.

“Of course,” Kageyama said in surprise, “Why do you ask?”

“Natsu wants to be an idol because idols are pretty and cute,” Natsu looked down at the table. “But today Takeru-kun said that Natsu is ugly.”

Her eyes started watering and her mouth was in a frown.

“WHAT?!” Kageyama stood up and cracked his knuckles, “Looks like this Takeru-kun is a dumbass! Don’t worry, Natsu, Daddy will beat him up!” 

“That’s okay, Oni-chan already said he’d take care of him,” Natsu said.

She slapped a hand over her mouth.

“I mean Mommy said that,” She corrected herself.

“You have a pretty good Mommy,” Kageyama rubbed Natsu’s head affectionately. He sat back down.

“Yup! Mommy is Natsu’s hero!” Natsu grinned widely.

“Yeah,” Kageyama smiled. 

“How did Daddy and Mommy meet?” Natsu asked, propping her head on her arms.

Kageyama wondered if he was supposed to make something up. He thought back to when he first met Hinata, how he’d thought nothing of him when he first saw him, trembling with nerves yet still saying he was going to win. He thought about how the first time he witnessed Hinata’s amazing agility and speed had taken his breath away. And how the look in his eyes when he chased after the ball and his ability to get to it made him unforgettable. 

“We first met as enemies,” Kageyama said in a hushed voice, “We were fighting for opposing sides in an all-out battle! I saw your Mommy and I thought for sure she would perish in such a fight!”

Natsu gasped and leaned closer, her eyes shining.

“But your Mommy was actually the best fighter on her side!” Kageyama continued dramatically, “Everyone thought the right side was doomed for but then whoosh! Your Mommy was suddenly there!”

“Then how did you fall in love?” Natsu asked, her eyes wide.

“After the battle was over, Mommy ran after Daddy and confessed her love with tears in her eyes.”

There was another clatter from the kitchen and suddenly Hinata burst into the living room. 

“I DID NOT!” He protested, his face red.

“Don’t be shy, Mommy,” Natsu chastised. 

“Yeah, Mommy,” Kageyama chimed in with a grin. 

“Natsu, do you have your bags all packed for your sleepover?” Hinata asked, trying to change the subject.

“I’ll go check!” She said, hoping to her feet and scampering off.

Hinata flopped down next to Kageyama and leaned against him.

“Sorry about all that,” Hinata’s head plopped down on Kageyama’s shoulder, “Natsu’s friend Mami-chan’s mom texted me while I was in the kitchen and said she can pick her up earlier. She should be here in a few minutes.”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said, enjoying how nice Hinata’s warmth against his side felt, “I had fun talking to her.”

“I heard all that by the way,” Hinata remarked petulantly. 

“Hey, I was just answering her questions,” Kageyama smirked.

Natsu left with her friend with a cheerful “Bye Mommy and Daddy!” and a wave. Kageyama and Hinata waved back, their faces red as Natsu’s friend’s mom chuckled. 

Hinata closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh of relief.

“Now I can finally take these clothes off!” Hinata smiled.

Hinata’s eyes widened as Kageyama placed his hands on either side of him and leaned in closely. There was an undeniable heat in his gaze.

“Uh, Kageyama! There’s…! I made supper!” Hinata stammered, his cheeks flaming.

“But what if I want you, daaarling?” Kageyama drawled, enjoying the look on Hinata’s face.

Oh boy, Hinata shivered, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno volleyball team meets the family. Natsu assigns even more roles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you guys have been asking for it and i've been procrastinating! but here it is! the second chapter!

“Ossu!!” Suga turned at the sound of Kageyama and Hinata’s loud voices entering the gym.

“Osu!” said a decisively higher pitched voice that the team had never heard before.

A small orange head nearly identical to Hinata’s but for a cute pink hairclip popped out from behind Hinata. 

“So this is where Mommy and Daddy work?” The cute little girl said innocently.

Jaws and volleyballs dropped to the floor.

“D-did you guys hear that too?” Yamaguchi asked, a shaky finger pointed in Hinata and Kageyama’s direction.

“M-mommy?” Suga repeated, his voice cracking.

“D-daddy?” Tanaka sputtered.

“Mommy!” The little girl said, tugging on Hinata’s sleeve.

“And Daddy!” She finished, pointing proudly up at Kageyama. 

Suga felt frozen in shock. He felt a tug on the front of his jersey and looked down. The little girl beamed up at him.

“Grandma!” She said, pointing up at him.

 

“Oh so she’s actually your little sister! You should have said so sooner!” Tanaka said, slapping Hinata on the back.

“Yeah, you guys nearly gave all of us a heart attack!” Daichi said. 

“For a minute I wondered if I had entered a parallel universe,” Asahi said, shaking his head, “Honestly, it was a little too easy to believe.”

“As if I would-! With this loser!” Kageyama sputtered. 

“And the fact that we’re both male didn’t tip you off?!” Hinata shouted.

“Well everyone has their circumstances,” Ennoshita said, shrugging.

“I can’t believe this is your little sister, Hinata!” Suga gushed, happily playing with Natsu’s hair as she sat in his lap, “She’s so cute!”

Suga’s eyes were shining and had been since Natsu had claimed him as her honorary grandmother. Hinata thought it was probably the grey hair, despite Suga’s constant insistence that it wasn't. 

“So she likes playing house, huh?” Yachi said, “My little cousins like that as well.”

“You don’t understand,” Kageyama said darkly, “This isn’t as simple as ‘playing house’.”

“Once she chooses you there’s no going back,” Hinata added, his eyes shadowed.

“Mommy, why aren’t you all lovey-dovey with Daddy like usual?” Natsu asked, tilting her head innocently.

Hinata and Kageyama’s faces paled and they immediately scooted together.

“Wha-what do you mean, Natsu sweetie?” Hinata said, cracking a weak smile, “We-we’re totally lovey-dovey!”

Natsu’s eyes narrowed and she made a ‘tch’ sound. The rest of the Karasuno team felt shivers down their spine. 

“Ho-hold me like you usually do, darling!” Hinata sputtered, practically throwing himself into Kageyama’s lap.

“Yo-you’re so cute, My Sweet Honey!” Kageyama stammered, bursting out into English as he held onto Hinata. 

Natsu crawled out of Suga’s lap and stood up. 

“I’m changing the roles!” Natsu declared.

“Wha-what do you mean, Natsu?” Hinata asked warily.

“There’s too many people,” Natsu answered.

Changing the roles? Hinata and Kageyama exchanged looks. Did that mean this charade of playing husband and wife was finally over? Hinata clutched the front of his t-shirt. Huh? What was this weird sense of disappointment he felt?

Kageyama looked down at Hinata in his arms. Was this the end? Would he never get to hear Hinata call him ‘darling’ or ‘honey’ again? Or hold him bridal style? Or eat his homemade dinner? Or receive a goodbye kiss and welcome home kiss and goodnight kiss and good morning kiss and just-out-of-the-bath kiss and a hey-you’re-really-cute kiss?????

“I am the princess!” Natsu said.

She quickly turned to Suga.

“Fairy Godmother!” she ordered. 

“Is my hair really that grey?” Suga whispered to Daichi. Daichi just patted him on the shoulder. 

Ennoshita was next.

“Butler!”

Then Kinoshita and Narita were promptly cast as servants. Daichi was a knight. 

“Me next, me next!” Tanaka said, pointing at himself with a grin.

“Oni,” Natsu said coldly. 

Hinata and Nishinoya wondered if he had taken offense but Tanaka reared up with a roaring laugh. 

“AHAHAHA Fear the Great Tanaka-Oni!” he roared, taking off his shirt and whirling it around over his head.

“Gross, put on some clothes!” Kinoshita called.

“Baldy! Baldy” Narita added.

Natsu circled around Nishinoya. She held up a hand to measure their height difference. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

“My Prince!” she announced. 

“Eeehhh?” Nishinoya said, holding up his hands and blushing, “Me, a prince?”

“Natsuuuu???” Hinata exclaimed, “What do you mean ‘prince’?”

“He’s the only one around my height,” Natsu explained innocently, effectively stabbing through Nishinoya's heart.

Tanaka patted a defeated-looking Nishinoya on the back. 

Natsu stared at Asahi with an intense look of concentration. Asahi paled with every passing second, sweat pouring down his face and his eyes glancing nervously from side to side as she continued to stare.

“…Nanny!” She said finally, the decisive finger pointed at him.

“EEEHHH?” chorused the whole team.

“WHERE ON EARTH WOULD SUCH A HUGE MUSCULAR NANNY EXIST?!” Tanaka burst out, clutching his stomach with laughter. 

“Actually, that might suit him,” Daichi said with a serious look of contemplation. 

“It’s probably the bun,” Hinata explained weakly, “The last drama Natsu watched with a nanny in it, the nanny was wearing her hair in a bun.”

“Ah,” Suga said, eyeing the confused Asahi, “I see.”

Kageyama wondered what role Natsu would assign him and Hinata this time. A sudden thought struck him. What if she made them be enemies this time? Honestly, he couldn’t picture them being anything other than a couple anymore. It felt so natural. Acting like husband and wife was like imagining how they’d be in the future. 

“What about us, Natsu?” Kageyama asked Natsu. He held his breath.

“Eh?” Natsu looked up at him in surprise,” You’re Papa of course, and onii-chan is Mama.”

Huh? Kageyama blinked. 

“I thought you said you were changing the roles?” Kageyama said in disbelief. 

“I did,” Natsu said, tilting her head to the side, “You were Daddy. Now you’re Papa.”

Hinata burst out laughing. 

“I get it,” Hinata said, “It’s because we’re a royal family now!”

“If that’s so, then that makes Kageyama the King and Hinata his Queen,” Tsukishima said slyly. 

“Natsu, make that jerk a horse or tree,” Hinata muttered into Natsu’s ear. 

“Okay~!” Natsu agreed.

“Oi!” Tsukishima exclaimed in annoyance. 

“Are you relieved?” said a sly voice into Kageyama’s ear.

Kageyama whirled around to see Suga-san smiling knowingly at him. Kageyama blushed, opening his mouth to deny it. His mouth gaped open and closed several times before he managed to speak.

“…A little,” he admitted grudgingly. 

“It must be handy having an excuse like that,” Suga said, gesturing towards Natsu. “You get to do things you don’t normally get to do in public.”

Kageyama’s face flushed even redder.

“Wha-what do you mean?” he said, averting his eyes.

“Like holding hands, or flirting, or even feeding each other,” Suga said, listing things off his fingers. “Real shamelessly lovey-dovey stuff!”

Kageyama’s mind exploded with images. Holding hands with Hinata dressed in girl’s clothes. Hinata holding out a fork with cake on it, saying ‘ahhh’ while feeding it to him. Hinata pulling at his shirt looking at him upwards through his long lashes and begging for a kiss where everyone can see. 

“…Kageyama-kun what are you doing with your hands?” Suga’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kageyama realized he was groping the air. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets.

“O-of course we don’t do that!” Kageyama protested.

“Kageyama, watch ou-! Oof!” 

Hinata suddenly crashed into Kageyama. The volleyball Hinata had been chasing went flying past them. Hinata’s hands grabbed onto the front of Kageyama’s shirt to steady himself. 

“Ouch!” Hinata said, raising his head.

Hinata’s face was red and he looked upwards at Kageyama through his eyelashes. The edges of his eyes glistened and his lips looked moist. Kageyama swallowed hard. 

“Sorry, Kageya-”

Kageyama ducked down and kissed Hinata before he could finish his sentence. Hinata’s face was bright red as he pulled away. Too cute, Kageyama thought, instantly going in for another kiss. 

Hinata struggled against him. 

“Idiot! What are you doing in front of everyone!” Hinata hissed, pulling away.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Kageyama said, not letting go, “After all, you’re my queen.” 

Kageyama smirked as Hinata blushed harder. 

“Isn’t that right, Natsu?” Kageyama said. 

Natsu flashed him a silent thumbs up, her attention mostly on Yachi and Kiyoko.

“How unconvincing,” Suga said, laughing quietly to himself.

 

Hinata opened the door to see a trio he never would have expected in a million years to be on his doorstep.

“Kageyama?!” 

“Hey,” Kageyama said, lifting a hand in greeting.

Hinata’s head whipped to the tall figure next to him, “The Grand King?!”

“Hello, Chibi-chan~!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

“And who’s this?” Hinata looked down at the kid next to Oikawa, “And what are you all doing here?!”

“This is Takeru-kun,” Kageyama growled, “He happens to be Oikawa’s nephew.”

“Wait, so he’s the jerk who called my cute little sister ugly?” Hinata said, pointing at him. 

“Onii-chan, who’s there?” Natsu peeked around Hinata. 

“Takeru-kun?” Natsu’s eyes widened in surprise.

Takeru’s face turned red and he clenched his hands into fists.

“Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Don’t you have something to say to the pretty young lady, Takeru?” Oikawa said, placing his hands on Takeru’s shoulders and pushing him forwards, “I can’t allow a relative of mine to go around hurting young maidens’ feelings.”

“I’m sorry for calling you ugly,” Takeru muttered, averting his face.

“Ehhh?” Natsu said, tilting her head. Kageyama and Hinata flinched. 

Sca-scary! Kageyama thought, her aura’s the same as Hinata’s when he’s serious! 

What a fearsome little girl, Oikawa thought to himself. 

“I’ll forgive you,” Natsu said coldly, “But on one condition.”

Takeru shivered nervously. He felt his heart racing as he looked into Natsu’s cold eyes. Was this fear?

“Be my slave!” Natsu ordered. 

Poor Takeru-kun, Hinata and Kageyama thought as they exchanged pitying glances. 

“Yes, Natsu-sama!” Takeru said.

Hinata and Kageyama glanced down at him. His face was flushed with excitement and his eyes sparkled. Shit. 

“Well, I guess all’s well that end’s well~!” Oikawa said with a shrug.

“Oh hell no!” Hinata shouted, “Stay away from him, Natsu!”

“Don’t you lay a hand on my daughter!” Kageyama yelled, pointing at Takeru. 

“What are you two, overprotective parents?” Oikawa said flatly.

Natsu looked up at Hinata and Kageyama.

“Yup!” she said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oni = demon
> 
> Onii = older brother
> 
>  
> 
> *sidenote: i almost named this chapter 'How Unconvincing' because i couldn't think of a good title but then the perfect name hit me and i'm very relieved i didn't miss out on it.


	3. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family outing? A romantic date? A damsel in distress? This chapter is all that and more!

“I am not wearing that,” Hinata said flatly. 

“Why? Is it the wrong size?” Kageyama asked, lifting the dress up to Hinata. “It looks like it’d fit.” 

“That’s not the problem!” Hinata shouted, pushing the dress away and blushing furiously, “I am not going outside in a dress!”

“Why not?” Kageyama asked, pouting slightly, “I think it’d look cute.”

“I’m a guy!” Hinata hissed, “Everyone’s going to think I’m some kind of pervert!”

“For wearing a dress?” Kageyama snorted, “That’s stupid. Who cares what everyone else thinks? If it looks good on you then you should wear it.”

Hinata looked glumly at Kageyama’s sincere expression. He really didn’t see the problem. Hinata looked at the dress again. The top was a light blue fabric with short sleeves and it had a belt around the waist. The skirt bottom was flowery and looked like it’d fall a few inches above his knees. It was cute, Hinata admitted to himself.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata’s uncertain expression. Maybe he was pushing too hard for this. Hinata often wore girly clothes when Kageyama visited because of the roles that Natsu had assigned to them, but this was the first time Natsu had wanted to go outside with them. 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Kageyama said, “I’m sure we can both convince Natsu that you don’t need to wear a dress for your role.”

“Yeah…” Hinata’s eyes shifted nervously to the side as he replied. His fingers fidgeted at his sides.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He tossed the dress to Hinata.

“Put it on, already!” He said.

“Ha?! Didn’t you just say-”

“Dumbass, I can tell you want to wear it!” Kageyama snapped, “And if anyone says anything about you I’ll beat the crap out of them!”

Hinata hid his face in the dress.

“Stupid Kageyama,” he mumbled, “Thanks.”

Kageyama was pushed out of the room as Hinata changed. Hinata held the dress up against him again in front of the mirror after banishing Kageyama. It slid easily over his narrow shoulders and he bent his arm awkwardly to do up the zipper on the back. As an afterthought, Hinata put on a bit of pink-tinted strawberry lipchap and slid one of Natsu’s hairclips into the side of his bangs. He looked in the mirror again and twirled a bit. The dress felt fluttery and pleasant against his thighs and a shy smile tugged at his lips.

Kageyama and Natsu were waiting by the front door as Hinata hurried down the stairs. Natsu was pulling on her shoes, her pink hat beside her. Kageyama was looking at his phone when Hinata walked up. He shoved it into his pocket as he stared at Hinata’s appearance. His face flushed and his mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. Natsu rolled her eyes. 

“You look really cu-” he started.

“Mommy, you look beautiful!” Natsu interrupted cheerfully. 

“Thanks, Natsu!” Hinata grinned. 

“You ready to go?” Kageyama said, opening the door.

Hinata grabbed his mother’s floppy straw hat and put it on.

“Just in case someone sees me,” Hinata muttered in embarrassment.

Kageyama placed a hand over his mouth and looked away as he struggled against his desire to kiss the shit out of him. Hinata quickly slid on a pair of sandals and then smiled up at him. 

“Let’s go,” Hinata said.

Natsu opened the door with glee, excited to be going out. Kageyama pulled Hinata’s arm just before he walked outside. He tugged on the side of Hinata’s hat, shielding their faces as he quickly pressed his lips against Hinata’s. 

“Mommy, Daddy! Hurry up!” Natsu scolded, her hands on her hips.

The two of them jumped apart. Kageyama jerked his reddening face away and looked up towards the sky, his hands shoved bashfully into his jean pockets. Hinata pulled down the sides of his hat to hide his equally red face.

“C-coming, Natsu!” Hinata said as he and Kageyama stepped off the front porch at the same time.

Natsu grabbed both of their hands as they walked down the street.

“Where do you want to go, Natsu?” Hinata asked. 

Kageyama looked over at Natsu. She gave him a slight nod before beaming up at Hinata.

“I want to go to karaoke!” Natsu said. 

“Okay!” Hinata replied.

Kageyama and Natsu exchanged glances. Phase one complete.

The walk down the mountain to the town took them about 20 minutes but it passed quickly as they chatted. The sun was shining and the air was warm. It was a great day, Kageyama thought to himself. 

The streets were busy when they got there. Kageyama and Natsu lead Hinata to a small karaoke bar.

“I’ll take care of booking the room, you two wait over there,” Kageyama instructed. 

“Okay~” Hinata and Natsu replied. They wandered over to look at colourful fish in an aquarium by the front. 

A rowdy group of teenagers came out from the back were the rooms where. One of them spied Hinata’s bent over figure and whistled.

“That one’s got some nice legs,” he said loudly to his friends. 

“Slim too,” one of them replied, “It’s so cute when they’re all tiny and helpless-looking.”

They stalked over to Hinata and Natsu. Hinata jumped as one of them slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Hinata asked, bewildered by the looks on the guys’ faces. 

“Hey, leave Mommy alone!” Natsu chimed in aggressively. 

Hinata felt the blood drain from his face as the guys leered at them.

“You hear that? She ain’t no innocent little thing if she’s already got a daughter!”

“OI!” 

The guys turned around at the sound of Kageyama’s gruff voice. Hinata could see Kageyama from between the teenagers and he felt a chills down his spine at the furious look on Kageyama’s face.

“Tch, looks like the husband’s here,” one of them spat. 

“Oh well, who wants a chick whose already got a brat anyway,” They shuffled outside, cracking lewd jokes and making rude hand gestures. 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asked in concern. 

Hinata looked down, his hands clenched into fists. He felt humiliated. 

“M’ fine, let’s go,” he muttered.

Kageyama looked down at him in concern, but Hinata clearly wanted to just get away. Kageyama lead Hinata and Natsu down the hall to the karaoke rooms. They opened the door and Hinata balked, stopping in his tracks. There was a large group of suspiciously familiar people scattered around the room. 

“Wa-wait!” Hinata paled and hide behind Kageyama, “Isn’t that our team? What are they doing here?!”

“Granny!” Natsu yelled cheerfully, launching herself into Sugawara’s arms.

“Natsu-chan!” Suga practically squealed. 

“Let’s join them, “ Kageyama smiled, turning and gently tugging on Hinata’s arm.

“Kageyama, you ass!” Hinata hissed, pulling his hat down to conceal his face, “I can’t believe you would do this!”

There was a sniffling sound and Kageyama realized with horror that Hinata was nearly crying.

“Everyone’s going to make fun of me,” Hinata whimpered. He turned around and raced away, hat pressed against his face. 

“Hinata! Wait!” Kageyama was left behind, staring after him in shock.

Suddenly Nishinoya and Tanaka burst in from the opposite door with a huge cake.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HINA-” They fell silent as they took in the scene.

“Did we miss our cue?” Nishinoya whispered to Tanaka. 

“Sh-should we go back outside?” Tanaka asked. 

Suga and Daichi face-palmed with exasperated sighs. 

“Maybe a surprise party wasn’t the best idea…” Asahi said weakly.

“Shouldn’t someone go after him?” Yachi said worriedly. 

Natsu climbed down from Suga’s lap and angrily stormed up to Kageyama. She calmly swung her leg back and then kicked him in the butt. 

“AH! Ouch! What the?” Kageyama whirled around, his hands stretched out protectively in front of himself. “What was that for?”

“Why. Aren’t. You. Running. After. Mommy!?” Natsu punctuated each word with a swift kick to Kageyama’s shins. 

“Yeah, King,” Tsukishima sneered from the sidelines, “Shouldn’t you be chasing after your queen? What if she runs into trouble?”

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Kageyama retorted as he started running in the direction Hinata had left. 

“I…I guess we’ll just go back then…” Nishinoya said, gesturing towards Tanaka and the cake. 

“Eh? But I already lit the candles,” Tanaka complained. 

 

Hinata ran blindly down the hall. Through teary eyes he made out the bathroom sign and rushed inside, kicking away the doorstop and slamming the door closed behind him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He rubbed at his eyes fiercely. Why did he let Kageyama talk him into wearing a dress? Hinata sank down to the floor and hugged his knees. 

Suddenly a toilet flushed and someone exited one of the stalls. They washed their hands whistling a tune. They noticed Hinata’s crouched form as they walked over to dry their hands. 

“Whoa! What do we have here?” 

Hinata could sense them crouching down in front of him.

“What’s a cute girl like you doing in the men’s bathroom, I wonder?”

Hinata froze. He’d forgotten he was wearing the dress and for all intents and purposes, looked entirely like a girl right now. And of course in his upset state he’d run into the men’s washroom out of habit. Great, just great. 

“Did you fight with your friends?”

Hinata didn’t answer.

“Or your boyfriend, perhaps?”

Hinata flinched.

“Ahhh, so boyfriend it is then,” The voice sounded amused and oddly familiar. 

“Oikawa, what’s taking so lon-huh?” The door behind Hinata moved as someone tried to open it. 

Oikawa? Hinata felt like disappearing into the ground.

“Ah, sorry Iwa-chan, I seem to have run into something interesting,” Oikawa replied. “Tell the others I’ll be back soon~!”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi replied gruffly from the other side of the door, “Don’t blame me if the girls leave because you’re not there.”

“Now then,” Oikawa refocused his attention on Hinata, “After looking at that orange hair of yours I have a sinking suspicion I know the gist of what happened. So will you come away from the door and tell me what’s going on, Chibi-chan~?”

 

Kageyama raced down the hallway, stopping every so often to throw open a door on an unsuspecting group and yelling for Hinata. 

“Oof!” Kageyama bounced off a solid wall of muscle. “Geez, watch where you’re go-”

Kageyama trailed off as he looked up and realized that Iwaizumi was scowling down at him. 

“Ah…sorry about that,” Kageyama said sheepishly. 

“What’s got you in a hurry?” Iwaizumi asked, as Kageyama stood back up.

“Have you seen Hina- I mean, have you seen a girl with orange hair and a flowery blue dress come this way?” Kageyama asked.

Iwaizumi stared coldly at Kageyama’s frantic face. He remembered Oikawa’s amused tone, the tone he always got when he found something to play with. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied slowly, “Some fancy playboy led a girl like that into the men’s bathroom, probably for, you know...”

Kageyama paled and then immediately raced off. 

Iwaizumi smirked to himself. That oughta show Oikawa for ignoring him for most of the night and then leaving him to deal with a group of squealing fangirls. 

Kageyama found the bathrooms quickly. He could hear voices from inside the men’s bathroom.

“…Don’t be shy,” a male voice coaxed smoothly.

“But it’s embarrassing!” Said a voice that was unmistakably Hinata’s. 

Kageyama kicked open the door and quickly scanned the room for Hinata. He saw him by the far side, sitting on a small bench in front of a mirror. A tall guy with wavy brown hair wearing fashionable clothes stood in front of him. 

“Leave Hinata alone!” Kageyama roared, grabbing the guy and throwing him away from Hinata.

Kageyama stood protectively in front of Hinata and glared down his enemy. 

“Owowowow! I hit my head against the wall!” The guy whined, “And you stretched my clothes too!”

Kageyama’s body relaxed in confusion.

“Oikawa?” He said, narrowing his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I was innocently giving advice to a poor underclassman,” Oikawa pouted, “And yet you throw me against a wall! Pretty rude, if I do say so myself!”

“I…I thought you were sexually harassing Hinata,” Kageyama said dumbly.

“Se-sexually harassing?!” Hinata squeaked.

“Well obviously I was not,” Oikawa drawled, “And now that your prince charming has come, Chibi-chan, I’m going back to Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa stalked out the door, adjusting his stretched shirt in a huff. 

“I completely misunderstood,” Kageyama groaned, covering his face with both hands in embarrassment.

“Ka-Kageyama!” Hinata rushed around to face Kageyama. He bowed deeply before him.

“I’M REALLY SORRY!” He shouted earnestly.

Kageyama dropped his hands from his face in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for thinking you might have…invited the others to make fun of me…” Hinata said quietly.

“HAH?!” Kageyama boomed, “You thought I did WHAT?”

“Well I was embarrassed okay! I wasn’t thinking straight!” Hinata protested, “But I know you’d never actually do something like that to hurt me and you’d never let anyone make fun of me either.” 

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Kageyama snapped.

Hinata shuffled forwards and leaned into Kageyama’s chest. His hands clutched at the front of Kageyama’s shirt and he clung to him. Kageyama sighed exasperatedly, but his arms came up to wrap around Hinata.

“Thanks…” Hinata’s whispered against him. “For chasing after me just now. An-And for sticking up for me earlier.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that,” Kageyama said, squeezing Hinata close. “Let’s get back to our friends, we have a surprise for you.”

“Huh? You do?” Hinata’s head pulled back and he looked up at Kageyama in surprise. 

Kageyama seemed to be thinking about something.

“Actually, before that,” Kageyama reached into his pocket and pulled out a small badly wrapped box. He held it out to Hinata sheepishly.

“Happy Birthday, Shouyou,” Kageyama said, his cheeks turning red.

Hinata tried not to laugh at the bad wrap-job. He unwrapped it carefully to reveal a white jewelry box. His hands trembled slightly as he lifted the lid. A gold ring shaped like a crown rested inside. 

“Natsu helped me pick it out,” Kageyama blurted out nervously, “Saying you were my queen and all…”

Hinata handed it back to Kageyama. Kageyama looked at him in confusion.

“Do you not like it?” He asked.

“Huh? What are you saying, I absolutely love it!” Hinata said, rubbing at his eyes.

Hinata held out his hand.

“Put it on me,” he ordered, sniffling slightly. 

Kageyama took Hinata’s hand and kissed it before sliding on the ring. Hinata’s eyes shone with happiness as he gazed up at Kageyama. Their faces drew together and their lips found each other.

There was a knock at the door and the two flinched.

“Are you two gonna hurry up and get out or do I have to stay guard all night~?” Oikawa said from the other side of the door. “Geez, TPL you guys, TIME, PLACE, LOCATION.”

 

“Ack! Asahi, you’re too damn big for the zipper!”

“Quick Kiyoko, can you pass me the lipstick?” 

“Daichi, please, that eye shadow does not go with your complexion.”

“Suga, I’m trying.”

“Does my hair look okay like this?”

“Yamaguchi, get that skirt the fuck away from me or so help me god.”

“This dress is freaking itchy!”

“Shhh guys I hear them!” 

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged glances. Did they even want to know what was going on behind the door? Kageyama took a deep breath with an expression that said ‘here goes’ and opened the door.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!” 

Kageyama and Hinata stood frozen as a spray of confetti rained down on the two of them. 

The Karasuno volleyball club stood before them in an array of dresses and makeup. 

“And finally the queen arrives!” Saeko cheered, flinging an arm around Kageyama and Hinata as she led them into the room. 

Suga was looking like a Marie Antoinette, wearing a yellow summer dress with a sparkly hairband in his silver hair. Daichi was next to him, a large purple skirt clinging tightly to his waist and horrendous violet eye shadow edging his eyes. Asahi was in the corner with both Nishinoya and Tanaka trying their best to zip up the gigantic flowery dress he was wearing.

Nishinoya was wearing a blue and white striped dress and his mouth was painted bright red. Tanaka, wearing a blonde wig, was in a frilly pink dress with bows on it. His mouth seemed to be the same shade of red as Nishinoya’s. 

“Here, Asahi!” Nishinoya said, jumping up at him, a red tube in his hand. Asahi tried to back away.

“Hinata, I think this shade would look good on you,” Yachi said, holding out a pink tube with a shy smile. “That dress is really cute on you too.”

“You guys…” Hinata said, his voice filled with emotion.

“It was Natsu’s idea,” Suga said with a wink. “She declared all of us princess for today. Saeko had to rush over with the appropriate clothes for all of us."

Hinata enveloped Natsu into a huge hug.

“Mommy, you’re crushing me,” Natsu said, smiling up at him. 

“I say we have a beauty contest!” Tanaka declared, his fake eyelashes fluttering perilously.

“Why, so you can lose?” Tsukishima snorted.

Tsukishima was sitting on a couch in a tight red pencil skirt and white blouse. He glared at Kageyama as if daring him to comment on it. Next to him, Yamaguchi was wearing a flowy navy blue dress with a pink ribbon around the waist.

Kageyama caught sight of Natsu over by Kiyoko and a makeup box. She flashed him a thumbs up, her eyebrows raised expectantly and he nodded. She stood up suddenly, microphone in hand.

“My turn to sing a song!” She declared. 

Kageyama sidled up to Hinata during the party. He put down his paper plate next to the devoured birthday cake on the middle of the table. 

“Having fun?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata leaned against him, grinning widely.

“The most fun I’ve ever had besides volleyball!”

We succeeded then!” Kageyama leaned forwards to high five Natsu. 

“That reminds me,” Hinata said, pouting, “Kageyama, you’re the only one who didn’t have to dress up as a princess. That would have been fun to see.”

“Of course, Daddy didn’t dress up like a princess,” Natsu snorted. “He’s your Prince after all.”

“You heard her,” Kageyama said, lifting a hand to Hinata’s cheek. 

Suga covered Natsu’s eyes as Kageyama leaned down to meet Hinata’s pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really want to see Karasuno all in dresses.
> 
> (I'm totally not trying to say that there can't be two queens here, it's just that Kageyama didn't really have a chance to get a dress on. Maybe next time.)

**Author's Note:**

> if it gets popular i might add another chapter


End file.
